1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for the production of ice-cream in doses equipped with a feeding device of a preparation.
2) Description of Related Art
As is well known to experts in the field, the production of ice-cream, with particular but not exclusive reference to home-made ice-cream, is effected by processing a base mixture in suitable machines for the production of ice-cream. Machines of the known type envisage the use of heated pasteurizing devices, optionally of maturing vats, and cooled whisking machines and are equipped with mixers. The ice-cream (as end-product) is fed in continuous through a feeding mouth situated on the front part of the whisking machine, at a negative temperature, but in a pasty or creamy, and in any case spreadable, state. Pushed by the helical mixer, it is collected in small tanks, for example made of stainless steel, supported on a footboard assembled underneath the above feeding mouth.
This type of machine is suitable for the production of large quantities of only one type of ice-cream at a time.
These machines, moreover, are complex with several processing steps and are characterized by a considerable encumbrance.
Known machines for the production of ice-cream cannot be applied to the production of ice-cream in doses with different flavours, for example fed by an automatic distributor.
A dosed ice-cream distributor containing a certain number of tanks of ice-cream already prepared with different flavours, would in fact be extremely bulky and in any case there would be a limited possibility of choice.
The general objective of the present invention is to solve the above drawbacks of the known art in an extremely simple, economical and particularly functional way.
A further objective is to produce doses of ice-cream using a preparation or composition, which can be sterilely preserved in the machine for long periods of time, also at room temperature.
Another objective is to produce a machine for the production of ice-cream in doses equipped with a feeding device of a preparation capable of producing a high number of different flavours of ice-cream.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to produce a machine for the production of ice-cream in doses equipped with a feeding device of a preparation capable of functioning in an automatized way.